


Dreaming With Eyes Wide Open Timestamp

by Dmsilvis, NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Djinn Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Top Cas, Wings, bottom cas mentioned, shy boys, top Dean mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/pseuds/Dmsilvis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean and Castiel's first time with the story Dreaming With Eyes Wide Open





	Dreaming With Eyes Wide Open Timestamp

**Author's Note:**

> A dear friend Navajolovesdestiel agreed to write this timestamp for me because he writes such good smut and I just don't have any interest in writing smut lol. However I wanted Dean and Castiel's first time in this story for any readers who wanted those details :)
> 
> So many thanks to him and y'all enjoy!
> 
> From Navajolovesdestiel: I was so honored when dmsilivisart asked me to contribute to this amazing story. I love the story and I hope you enjoy this bit of smut!
> 
> Beta read by MaiMalfoi87

Dean really had intended to take his time. It was their first time, after all, and Dean had imagined it a million times. But Cas had other ideas. He pressed Dean against the wall even harder, kissing him like there wouldn’t be a tomorrow. Dean couldn’t think. His mind was filled with the feeling of Cas’ full lips on his, the delicious way Cas’ tongue felt when it pushed its way into his mouth… and of course the blood rushing south wasn’t helping either.

When he lost all his breath, he pushed Cas back and took a deep breath.

“Easy, babe. Let’s slow down.”

Cas tilted his head with a squint, but backed up and let Dean off the wall. Dean grabbed his hand and led him next to the bed. 

He brought Cas to a stop and reached to grab the hem of Cas’ T shirt. He lifted it, and Cas held up his arms to help. Dean tossed it aside, and pulled his own shirt off. 

Cas’ eyes roamed over Dean’s chest. Dean’s cheeks got pink under Cas’ scrutiny. They’d seen each other’s chests many times over the years, but never like this. This time there were no wounds bleeding, nothing in need of healing. This time, it was only naked skin.

Dean looked down at Cas’ hands as Cas undid his belt. Suddenly, Dean was incredibly nervous. He wanted this, he knew they were ready, but it was getting very real.

Cas stopped and looked at him. “Dean? Is this okay? You want to stop?”

Dean cupped Cas’ chin. “I want this. I’m ready. Just… a little nervous is all.”

Cas smiled at him, and that gummy smile lit up Dean’s world. His nervousness vanished as quickly as it came. Cas continued to take off Dean's belt, then popped the button on his jeans. Dean put a hand over Cas’. Cas stopped, and smiled as Dean did the same thing to his jeans.

Dean pulled Cas’ zipper down and paused to let Cas to the same. 

When both zippers were down. Dean took a deep breath. He toed out of his shoes and grabbed Cas’ jeans by the belt loops, and pulled them down. 

Cas toed out of his shoes and pulled Dean’s jeans down to his ankles. Dean stepped out of them and Cas followed suit. They stood in their boxers. 

The tents in them were obvious. Dean felt a moment of insecurity, swallowed and pulled his boxers off. Cas’ eyes got big. Cas pulled his off and they stood there, naked. Dean had no idea how much time passed until Cas pulled him to the bed.

They laid down together, facing one another, and Cas kissed him again.

Dean pulled back to look at Cas. he felt that familiar fear… the one that said he wasn’t good enough for Cas. Cas was an angel, he was just a deeply flawed human. But looking into Cas’ sparkling blue eyes, he let it go. He wanted Cas, wanted  _ this _ , too much to pull back now.

He pulled Cas closer, kissing him again, and let his hand slide down Cas’ body, over his side, his hip and down his thigh. Cas closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them to smile at Dean and let his hand do the same to Dean’s body.

Cas looked at him shyly. “Dean, I want… I want to taste you. Can I?”

Dean chuckled and rolled onto his back. “I’m right here, angel. Do what you want.”

Cas smiled brightly and moved lower. He looked at Dean’s dick, standing proudly. There was a drop of precum at the tip.

Cas grabbed it and Dean gasped. When Cas kissed the tip, Dean was sure he’d died and this was his heaven. He looked down at Cas. 

Cas opened his lush lips and put them around the head. Dean grabbed a handful of sheet to avoid grabbing Cas by the hair and shoving his head down. 

Cas sucked down as Dean watched him. Cas’ mouth was warm and wet. Dean groaned and Cas looked up at him. Dean looked into those blue eyes, so blue he didn’t have a name for the color, and Dean felt his stomach flutter. This was Cas. This was real.

Dean suddenly knew what he wanted, what he needed. He reached down and grabbed Cas’ arm and pulled him off. Cas looked at him questioningly.

“Come here, angel. I don’t want to come like that.”

Cas moved back up and Dean kissed him. Then he whispered, “I want you inside me.”

Cas’ face morphed into something between shock and fear. “Dean, are you sure?”

Dean smiled at him. “Never been surer of anything in my life, angel.”

Cas relaxed. He moved down and licked over Dean’s nipple, listening to Dean moan quietly. He kissed Dean everywhere on his chest and belly, as if he thought this would be the only chance he got. Dean tried his best to be patient, but it wasn’t easy. Now that he’d made up his mind, he really wanted to get on with it.

Dean spread his legs wide and Cas got between them. Dean handed him the lube and lifted his legs. Cas looked down with awe.

“Come on, baby… It’s gonna be so good…”

Cas snapped out of his revelry and poured lube in his hand. He lubed up his fingers until they dripped lube on the bed.

He very tentatively put his finger against Dean’s hole, and Dean groaned. He pressed against it and the tip went in. 

“Oh fuck that’s weird and really good… Go on, Cas, please…”

Cas pushed his finger in, watching it disappear inside Dean. It was amazing, and Cas couldn’t help but think about what it would feel like when he was inside Dean. He moaned.

Cas began to move his finger in and out, listening to every sound Dean made. When Dean finally relaxed, Cas added a finger. He slowly and methodically opened Dean up. 

Dean’s entire being was focused on Cas’ fingers, and he knew he wanted more.

“Please, Cas… please. I’m ready.”

Cas took a deep breath and pulled his fingers out. He lubed his cock generously, and moved over Dean. Dean looked wrecked already, sweaty and red in the face. Cas took another steadying breath and grabbed his dick. He put it against Dean’s hole.

Dean thrust his hips up as Cas pushed in.

“Oh my  _ GOD _ !”

Cas froze. “Dean, what’s wrong should I pull it out or…”

Dean looked at him with a frown. “Angel, if you pull out, I’ll beat you like a rented mule, I swear.”

Cas tilted his head. “I fail to see why you would beat any animal, even if it was rented.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Jesus, Cas, it’s just a saying. Just keep up what you were doing, it feels… great.”

Cas sighed and pushed in more. It felt amazing. Dean was hot inside, and his hole wrapped itself around Cas’ cock as if they were made to fit together. As far as Cas was concerned, they were.

Cas took his time, but finally, he was inside Dean as far as he could be. He held still, partly to let Dean adjust to this, but a big part of it was that Cas couldn’t believe how good, how  _ right _ it felt. He’d given up on the idea that Dean would ever return his feelings, he’d wanted to stay in the djinn dream forever just to feel this, and now it was real. It was real and he couldn’t believe it. He knew it was real, but to finally have this was nothing short of a miracle.

Dean looked up at Cas’ face. He was completely focused on where they were joined, how incredible it felt and how much he’d wanted this, even when he couldn’t admit it to himself. Cas was his, Cas was home to Dean. He didn’t need anything else, just this, just Cas. His heart swelled with his love for the angel…  _ his _ angel. But right at this second, he needed more.

“Move, for fuck’s sake! I need… I need…”

Cas leaned over and kissed him, and pulled back. He held for a second, just the head of his cock inside Dean, and then thrust back in. They both moaned with the feeling. Cas caught his rhythm and Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ hips. The only sounds in the cabin were their intermingled moans and the slap of their bodies against one another.

Dean was close but he couldn’t quite get there. He reached between them and grabbed his dick, and came on the spot. He painted himself and Cas with his cum.

Cas looked down and watched. It was so arousing, it pushed him over the edge as well. He came inside Dean, so hard his vision blacked out. 

And then his wings appeared.

Dean looked at them. They were tattered and burnt. 

Cas gasped and they started to disappear to wherever it was that Cas kept them.

“Stop, Cas, leave them out. I want to see them.

Castiel looked sadder than Dean had ever seen. “No, Dean, they’re hideous.”

Dean lifted his head and took Cas’ face in his hands. “They aren’t, Cas, they’re beautiful. You’re beautiful, just the way you are.”

Cas blushed and tried to pull away.

“Cas, stop. I wouldn’t lie to you. They are perfect. You are perfect. Believe me.”

A tear slipped out of Cas’ eye and rolled down his cheek. “If you say so, Dean.”

Dean kissed the tear away. “I say so, Cas. I say so.”

Cas pulled out and laid on the bed next to Dean.

Dean rolled over to look at Cas.

“That was better than I ever dreamed it could be. I love you, Cas. I mean it. I love you. You’re… everything to me.”

Cas looked back at him, his eyes shining with unshed tears. “I love you too, Dean, I always have, even when I didn’t know what love really was.”

They kissed, and Dean rolled on his other side and Cas spooned against him. They slept.

Their time at the cabin was perfect. They made love, sometimes Cas made love to Dean, other times Dean made love to his angel. They learned about each other, mapped each other’s bodies until they would know the other even if they were blind. They laughed and cried, looked at the stars and sat in front of the fire together.

And when it was time to leave, Cas knew what love, truth and reality really were.

They were Dean.

  
  
  



End file.
